mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Spire 13.0 - Zdislav Cleans House
Following their conversation, Marin completed his report for the Adamantine Order, deciding that he might as well profit from the injustices inflicted upon him. He was indeed paid well for his report, or at least by a lot more than the clerk expected. After a brief stint of shopping, the four set out in the pouring rain once again for the spire. Upon reaching the glen, however, Kormon had a bad feeling. When they got close to the entrance, they could see blood. Ismail caught a glimpse of something just beyond the barrier of darkness: one of Zdislav's robots. The four attempted to engage it in combat, hoping to draw it out in the open. Amara's first spell fizzled and its metal exterior was too tough for crossbow bolts, and though Kormon managed to sunder its weapon, the group seemed to have an extremely hard time damaging it. When a second robot came to its aid, the four decided to retreat; the constructs didn't follow, so they decided to sneak in through the back entrance. Sneaking their way through the hidden tunnel, they first crept up the stairs to see what the fate of Grulk had been. They found what they expected: the door had been smashed in, and the bodies of Grulk and two goblins had been left unceremoniously. After looting the room of what little valuables there had been, they turned their attention to the spire: the tip of the green crystal jutted up from the center of the floor, nearly reaching the ceiling before tapering off to a sharp, fine point. Climbing on Marin's shoulders, Kormon took his adamantine axe and attempted to sunder the top of the crystal. The axe reverberated and shot back with all the force that Kormon had swung it with, nearly knocking both men to the floor. After a few more unsuccessful yet less forceful attempts, it was determined that the crystal couldn't be cut by mundane means. With that, they moved through the rooms to make their way to the stairs down. However, just behind the door leading to the staircase was Clanky. The four lay into the robot, glad to finally lay it to waste. It didn't take much for the robot to explode, reduced to a pile of debris. As they stood over its smoking remains, they could hear the other two robots advancing on them. Quickly, they knocked the pile of gears and scrap metal down the stairs to the second landing, where Amara picked through it for anything valuable. Inside its torso, she found a polished, cylindrical piece of green crystal, which could only be a piece of the spire. Marin took it, glad for the sample to give to Mr. Royst, while Kormon was just pleased at the evidence that it could be shattered at all. The sounds of heavy footfalls on the stairs above them pushed them to action, and the group used the spire to teleport to the second floor. Immediately upon finding themselves in the macabre workshop on the second floor, they were faced with yet another robot. In lieu of engaging it, the four yelled to each other that they would try three, and immediately fled. Warping to the guarded room on the third floor, the group were suddenly face-to-face with three men armed with crossbows. The guards were shocked at the sudden intrusion, obviously unaware of the teleporting properties of the spire. They were further confused when the four people swore that they weren't enemies, and that they would like to speak to Dave, one of the guards who had seen them when they had passed through a few days ago and who had recognized Marin. Stunned yet wary, one of them went to fetch Dave, while those who remained talked about the rash of killer robots. Apparently, a robot had tried to walk up from the stairs, attacking everyone, while a second robot that had apparently been in a back room already went berserk. Dave joined them, and everyone agreed that the killer robots were not a good thing. One of the guards ran to get Tarrin, as her insight was definitely necessary at this point. Category:Emerald Spire